Slavery's Mind
by Sweetdeath04
Summary: 10th Doctor. The Doctor and Rose land on a planet where the Doctor is forced to play the part of Roses slave. But when he can't be bought, you get some women who would go to extreme lengths to get what. Slavery isn't considered wrong, but is murder?
1. Introduction: The Highest Bidder

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Doctor but he, and everything else in this fic belongs to the BBC, etc. I'm just using the characters for my own evil schemes.

**A.N.**_ My first Doctor Who fic! YAY! For once I have a plot for a fanfiction. This is actually two different ideas put together to form one fanfiction so hopefully it'll be good! It'll get more interesting and funnier in later chapters though! So enjoy!_

_**Slavery's Mind **_

**Introduction: The Highest Bidder**

"So remind me _why _we have to explore _this_ planet when there are so many more out there that are so much more _interesting_ and-"

Rose cut him off. "Less embarrassing?"

They had arrived on the planet Cherush after the Doctor had set the controls of the TARDIS wrong- again. When he had realised his mistake it had been too late. Rose wanted to explore and insisted that they both try to blend in with the local colour.

Cherush was just another colony of humans but their civilization had, in the Doctor's view, gone drastically downhill. Women ruled the planet and men were bought and sold as slaves.

However there did appear to be something good from the governing of this particular planet. There hadn't been any wars in over one thousand years and everyone seemed happy with their lot, even the majority of the men.

Everyone, it seemed, except the Doctor.

He was no longer wearing his suit and converses but instead the local slave dress code, which consisted of not much more than something that looked suspiciously like a rusty red skirt- a short skirt at that! He was considerably glad that Cherush had no winter, or any season other than summer, for that matter. Around his waist was the belt-pouch that Rose had made for his sonic screwdriver during their time in Rome, and, tucked between the belt-pouch and his bare skin, was the physic paper.

Rose, on the other hand, wore a long, heavy golden, sleeveless gown and sandals, and was laden with jewels provided by the TARDIS's wardrobe. In her hand was a riding crop that was carried by all women here to beat disobedient slaves.

Although the Cherushians had opted for a less high-tech approach to life than most planets they had visited, the women were prepared for anything. They had strapped stun collars around their slaves necks and wore the counterparts on their wrists as silver bangles. Should a slave wonder too far away, all it took was for them to click the bangles on each wrist together and a rather uncomfortable measure of electricity would dart through the collar on the slave. Both the Doctor and Rose wore these respectively, although they had been deactivated.

"Well, can we at least get away from the market place?" The Doctor hissed nervously. "I swear, you're going to get an offer from one of the women here that you can't refuse and it'll be 'Bye bye Doctor, hello enough riches and jewels to live on for the rest of your life, and then some!'" He paused for breath, then a thought stuck him. "Or chocolate! A life-time supply of chocolate! I know what you women are like when it comes to chocolate! You'd do anything for it! Even sell your _best friend_!" He glared accusingly at Rose as she tried to contain her giggles.

"I'm not going to-" She had been about to say, 'sell you,' but the eighth wealthy-looking woman that day began to approach them accompanied by not just one, but a troop of slaves, and Rose had to cover herself loudly, "listen to your moaning, _slave_!" She hit him softly, yet convincingly, with the cane in her hand.

"Excuse me ma'am."

'_Here we go again,' _thought Rose to herself as the woman addressed her.

"Yes, Madam…?" Rose asked as politely as she could. It was fun, watching the Doctor squirm as women tried to tempt Rose into selling him, but it got tiring after a few hours.

"Lady Ardeth," the woman replied haughtily. She was a lot snobbier than the other women who had tried to trade for the Doctor. "How much would you sell your slave for?"

'_Straight to the point. Unusual,' _ thought Rose. Most women had tried to butter her up first.

"He's not for sale," Roses reply was blunt- she was getting sick of this. It had been funny at first- hilariously so. Now it was just the same old routine.

Lady Ardeth sniffed conceitedly then plastered an incredibly obvious fake smile on her face. "You must be new around this area. What's your name?"

The Doctor shifted slightly beside Rose and she glanced quickly at him. She could tell that she wasn't the only person who didn't trust Ardeth.

Rose smirked, "Dame Rose Tyler," she said, using the title given to her by Queen Victoria- before she had been banished. "And yes, we're just passing through town," she sniffed, mimicking Ardeth and playing the 'stuck-up, spoilt princess'.

The fake smile was still their, but it was wavering at the edges and it did anything but reach the woman's eyes. "Then let me show you around, DameRose," she began to walk, with Rose and the Doctor reluctantly following. "Like I said, I'm Lady Alexandra Ardeth- my mother is the President of this continent in Cherush and is a candidate in the election for High President of the whole planet," she said smugly as the Doctor nudged Rose, grinning. The look in his eyes plainly said, _'So that explains Little Lady I'm-better-than-you-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it!'_

But the duo quickly turned away from each other as Ardeth stopped dead and spun around to face Rose again. "So like I said, what will you take for _it_?" The 'it' was obviously the Doctor. "I can offer you anything- _anything_! There must be something you want, no?"

The Doctor shifted again, but this time so he was in a position to jump in and stop anything violent happening, as Lady Ardeth's voice took a slightly menacing tone. He knew what women were like when it came to chocolate but he also knew how dangerous it could be when they started a cat fight, and he wouldn't put it past Rose not to start it if Ardeth didn't.

But to his surprise, Rose didn't react unless to cock her head to one side and considered the option. The sight disturbed the Doctor to no end and although he didn't seriously think she would _sell_ him, he swore to ground her after this.

"Well…" Rose murmured and Ardeth physically leaned in to hear what she had to say. Then Rose shot the Doctor a wicked smile and said to Ardeth, "Nope! Sorry, he's not for sale. Sentimental value and all that."

For a moment in time, Ardeth just stood there, unable to believe the sheer cheek of being refused what she wanted. _Her,_ being _refused_ something- it was unbelievable! Then she plastered that sickly sweet smile on her face once again and, with as much dignity as she could muster, walked past Dame Rose. But not without hissing in her ear a short parting comment; "I _will_ get what I want!"

With that, Lady Alexandra Ardeth, the highest bidder for the Doctor, was gone, swallowed by the sea of people in the market place.

**A.N. **_Okay, so what'd you think? They're a bit OOC but I promise it's going to get more interesting! I have my 'weapon' all designed and everything! _

_Right, now I'm just getting carried away that I actually have a plot! Oh, I'm all hyper!_

_I can totally understand how Rose feels in that dress- even where I live where it never stops raining, we're stuck in the middle of a heat wave. Can't say I mind- it's better than the cold, but it gets a bit tiring when you're doing school exams when everyone else is out sunbathing!_

_**Next Chapter:** The Doctor finds he isn't so adverse to staying on Cherush overnight after all when he finds out that Lady Ardeth is quite a suspicious character, according to the local residents. _

_Anywho, please R&R and I'll promise to update soon!_

_**Sweetdeath04** _


	2. Chapter One: Wandering Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it.

**A.N.** _Okay, so it's been a _very _long time since I've even looked at this fic. When Rose got stuck in the parallel universe I kind of lost any muse I had to write about her. But after convincing myself that this fic really does need finishing I've returned. _

_I hope everyone who's reading enjoys this chapter!_

**Chapter One - Wandering Off**

It hadn't taken long for news to spread about Lady Ardeth's failing bid for the Doctor. Throughout the market place, people would stare when they walked past and no other desperate offers were made on the Doctor, much to his relief. Now he was 'out of danger', as he put it, he strolled along beside Rose, seemingly unaware of the eyes that followed him.

Rose, on the other hand, knew it wasn't the sun that was burning her back. Self-consciously, she quickened her pace in order to get though the busiest streets of Cherush and away from the gaze of those who were wondering who she, who had dared refuse their 'Princess', was.

She was starting to think that insisting to explore here was a bad idea after all.

It wasn't until they had passed through the market place and out into the near deserted outskirts of the city centre that they had the chance to speak again.

"You know," the Doctor spoke cheerily as they approached a large fountain, "I reckon _she's_ the most welcoming person we've met yet! Even let us in on who the boss is around here!"

He ignored Rose's look of amusement as he dipped his hands into the water fountain and lifting water to his mouth. He slurped at it, noisily, for a brief second, before spitting it out onto the ground, Rose darting out of its path.

Seeing the disgusted look on his face as he tried to rid the taste from his mouth, she quipped, "That's what you get for drinking dirty water!"

The Doctor spat again before replying, "I don't think that was dirt. Tasted too chemically. More like whatever they use here to keep the fountain clean. Huh," he said as he stuck out his tongue, tasting the air, "much better!"

"If you want a drink so badly we could always go back to the TARDIS and get you some normal water," Rose suggested hopefully. Although it had been her idea to stay here originally, she now had no intention of staying on a planet where the daughter of the Prime Minister was out for her blood- and her 'slave'.

The Doctor had other intentions. "And go through _that_ battlefield again?" he asked, gesturing over towards the market place they had just left. "No thank you! _You_ said you wanted to explore," he said slyly. Rose could almost hear the gears spinning at high speed inside his brain. He had picked up on something- something out of place. She had travelled with him for so long that she could tell. "So why don't we go find a nice little hotel and stay the night. It'll be dark soon, anyhow." He paused, "A nice little hotel, preferable in _that_ direction," he said, pointing in the opposite direction of where they had just come from.

Rose didn't even try to argue. She knew there was no dissuading him. Besides, it might even be fun. Things like these generally were.

* * *

Rose, standing in the doorway of their bedroom, had to admit, it _was _nice when the Doctor decided to stay in a hotel. Not that it was _always_ nice. No- sometimes the beds were made from something that certainly _felt_ like rocks. Sometimes food from room service looked as though it were still alive.

But it really made up for all the unfortunate experiences when you landed in a place like _this_!

A massive four-poster bed sat off to the side of the room and a door led off into a bathroom that was bigger than the one Rose had in London. But what really captivated her attention was the view from the balcony they were facing. There was grass. _Green_ grass! How grass managed to grow on such a warm planet astounded her. She had thought Cherush to be a bigger version of Egypt- or, at least the pictures she had seen; all sand.

Beyond the hills she could see a steep cliff that had steps leading down to a beach. So _that's_ where the sand was. The gold contrasted with the deep blue of the sea.

Forcing herself to turn away she noticed the Doctor peering over the rim of the toilet bowl. No doubt he was trying to figure out where exactly on the planet they were by seeing which way the water swirled. Or something like that. It was kind of hard to know, with the Doctor.

Turning away the Doctor grinned, "Yup! I think this is a nice spot for a little vacation!"

Rose stared at him in mock surprise as she settled herself on the bed, "Vacation? Doing ten laps of the Army's obstacle course is more restful than a vacation with you!" She shook her head as he poured himself a glass of water from the crystal pitcher that had been resting on the table opposite the bed. He took a sip then promptly spat it back out and poured it down the sink in the bathroom. "That's a waste, that is," she chided him.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm getting a bit fed up with these clothes," he said, looking down at the lone piece of material that attempted to cover him. "Reckon I'll go back to the TARDIS and get my suit. It's a quality piece of workmanship- or is it tailorship?"

Rose grinned, "It's neither. You pulled it out of the back of the TARDIS's wardrobe. Besides, I thought you didn't want to go back through the market?"

He was lost in his own little world, "Stay here, have some R and R. I'll be back soon," he turned to leave. "And don't wander off!"

Rose frowned as he closed the door behind him. _'Don't wander off.'_ Honestly, what could happen to her in a place like this? She watched from the balcony as the Doctor disappeared from view, before turning around and walking straight out the door.

She wouldn't go far, she told herself to appease her conscious. Just to the edge of the cliff to have a look down at the beach. Then she'd come straight back and the Doctor need never know.

* * *

She kept her promise to herself and after a wistful look at the beach she turned around and headed back towards the hotel. No one had attempted to murder her or kidnap her. No one had even spoken to her. Rose smiled to herself. See- she was able to get along fine on her own when the Doctor wasn't around.

"Excuse me," a soft voice murmured from behind her and she nearly jumped a foot in the air. A young and certainly attractive man was standing before her with his head bowed. "My name is Marick," the man began uncertainly. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Rose, who had been instantly on her guard from the moment she realised Marick was there, softened and smiled at him, "No, I'm not. I'm just visiting. My name's Rose, by the way."

"Rose," Marick whispered to himself, as though testing the name. "Rose, I used to be Lady Ardeth's most favoured servant but she has now given her favour to another and I owe her nothing. However I spent much time with her and learnt many things especially about her mother, the Lady President." He looked up at her with such big mournful eyes that she couldn't help but be drawn in by him.

"Those that make up the Government of Cherush are nothing but puppets! They're all ruled by the Lady President as though their very free will has been taken away! They've been turned into drones! And you have been noticed, Rose. Lady Ardeth is not in favour of you being here. She has as much power as her mother. If she wishes you gone then it will be as if you never existed. You must leave this place as soon as you can!"

Rose stared at the young man as he pleaded with her, trying to take in everything he said. A dictator running the planet? A puppet Government? It wasn't right. The true wishes of the people of Cherush weren't being considered.

She and the Doctor, they had taken down Cybermen, Slitheen, Daleks and a whole host of other aliens bent on world domination. What was one dictator in comparison to all that?

"Marick," Rose said kindly, "me and my friend, we can make a difference here. That's what we do. We can uncover what the President is doing here. I can't run away. Not yet."

The gratitude seemed to radiate from Marick. "Thank you, Rose! Thank you! I can give you information and proof of what she's doing- if you'll meet me at the Fountain tomorrow when the sun is at its highest."

She nodded, "I'll bring my friend. He's the Doctor. He can hel-"

"No! You can't bring him!" Marick protested. "Lady Ardeth is spying on him! If he comes, she'll know!"

Rose nodded again. "I'll meet you tomorrow then," she said as he departed. "Alone."

**A.N.** _That was incredibly difficult to write. I've kind of forgotten how Rose speaks. I apologise if she or the Doctor seem OOC. I'm doing my best!_

_**~Sweetdeath04**_


	3. Chapter Two: Something in the Water

Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me, nor does anything related to it.

**A.N. **_Yes, I do know how terrible I am at updating. I'm afraid I haven't been particularly inspired recently. Anyway, I'm now going to make an attempt to finish this fic in the next few weeks._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two - Something in the Water**

The Doctor made it back to the TARDIS without incident, though the almost predatory stares of several of the women he passed along the way left him feeling a little paranoid. Nevertheless, now that he had changed into his usual brown suit and converse he felt shielded and a little more ready to do battle against the particular mystery of this world.

There was, he had decided, something in the water. Water tasted of water wherever you were in the universe. Sure, every now and then there might be a subtle difference in the taste, but a difference that was so blindingly obvious to a Timelord's taste buds had to be some sort of chemical substance. Apparently water on this planet was not simply H₂O. It was H₂O plus a little something extra.

He had begun to scan the immediate area for some sort of water distribution network before donning his suit. He had just returned to the console room, seated himself and put his feet on the console to relax when the TARDIS let out a whistle to indicate the area had been scanned successfully. His feet landed back on the floor as he jumped up to stare at the monitor.

There were tiny pipes everywhere, like twigs on a tree leading back to branches, or, in this case, larger pipes and reservoirs. But, as the old adage stated, 'All roads lead to Rome,' it seemed that all pipes led back to one central place. The main distribution site.

He had time for a little investigating, he figured. Rose wasn't going to get herself arrested, kidnapped or somehow find herself in another equally dangerous situation that quickly, surely?

* * *

It was impossible to go to the distribution centre directly as the crow, or in this case, other undefined, brightly coloured, feathered flying mammal flew and from where the TARDIS had landed it was impossible to see exactly where the building was situated. So after traversing the market place in what the Doctor assumed was right direction he laid his sonic screwdriver in the palm of his hand, setting it so that it would detect any large power source. Turning slowly a full three hundred and sixty degrees he then turned in the direction that the screwdriver was pointing when it was humming and almost vibrating in his hand. With a muttered "Ahoy," he strode towards his destination.

When he was about half a kilometre from the main gated entrance to the distribution centre he decided that the direct approach may not be the best idea. Nor, he thought, after viewing the worker's entrance when he got a little closer, which also had guards posted at it, was the back door option. He was pondering which entrance would be more effective for his purposes and had just begun to lean towards the worker's entrance (hired help was always so much more willing to talk than a fancy representative) when the ground underneath his right foot changed from the smooth stone path to something else. He looked down.

Well, the Doctor mused, it wasn't exactly an open window but it was close enough.

The metal grating moved easily for his sonic screwdriver, which for once, did not require any sonic power. He slid through the hole in the ground and landed with a splash in the water that lay in the large pipe. "Oh, come on!" he moaned as he looked at his trousers that were now soaked up to his knees and he lifted a foot out of the water to stare at his converse which, sadly, were anything but waterproof.

"_Oh, come on!" "Oh, come on!" "Oh, come on!" _The Doctor's voice echoed down the piping and he listened to his words fade away. He made his way onto a ledge that was above the water level and walked in the direction the water was coming from. He hadn't gone far when he turned a corner into a larger pipe. At the other end a man was staring back at him, a look that could only be described as befuddled, gracing his face.

"Who in the name of the Spirits are_ you_?" the man asked, obviously wondering where this strange man wearing a suit had come from.

The Doctor used the time it took to approach the worker to formulate a response. The worker was wearing a collar around his neck so he was obviously a slave. And where there was a slave, there was usually a slave master. Funny thing was, he noticed as he exited the pipe and found himself in a large circular chamber, there didn't seem to be any women about. Men worked methodically around him, monitoring computer terminals and machinery. Water pumped through pipes in the centre of the chamber coming from the ground beneath them. "I'm new!" He pulled out the psychic paper and gave the man a flash of it before pumping his hand vigorously. "I was working with maintenance- there was a blockage in one of the pipes. Water wasn't getting through." He gave the other man a bright grin, "It's all fixed now though! I was told to come down here and collect samples of the water to compare to what was up there," he gestured back at the pipe, "just to check it hadn't been contaminated or anything."

The man grabbed the psychic paper and gave it a second cursory glance, just to check that the Doctor's story checked out. Then he handed it back to him with a grin. "I'm Emmanus," he introduced himself. "So, what'd you do to get yourself donated?"

The Doctor hadn't the faintest idea what the man was talking about and was fumbling for a reply when Emmanus explained himself. "You're not too old, you're not too young and you're not deformed. So you have to have done _something_ to anger your mistress enough for her to donate you here!"

The Doctor grinned and shrugged. He was older than Emmanus thought. "It's just a temporary arrangement. As for what I did... well, I'm not sure." His grin widened, "Maybe I talked too much! Now, what's all this for!" He took Emmanus by the elbow and led him to the computer terminal. On the screen was a diagram of a central circle with five separate pipes stemming from it. Beside each representation of the pipes there were letters that formed different chemical compounds and numbers. There were three different compounds added to the water in all the pipes, except for the fifth, smaller pipe. For it, there were four.

Beside him, Emmanus was explaining everything. "This is the central well. We extract water from the ground here- that's the circle in the centre. Those three canisters above us add chemicals here to purify the water. The four pipes here," he gestured at the four larger pipes on the diagram, "distribute the water to the north, south, east and west of this region. The one you came out of was from was from the west. As you know the pipes branch off further up to supply water to every household," he smiled, proud of his description.

The Doctor rummaged around in the pockets of his suit. A yoyo, a bag of gummy bears and a first edition copy of War and Peace were among the items he produced, much to Emmanus's amazement, before he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha!" he pulled out a small, unused, glass test tube. Bending down into the well below him, he swiped the test tube through the water and filled it before replacing the rubber stopper on it. "Beautiful!" he looked closely at it and put it safely in his breast pocket.

"Now," the Doctor once again focused on the computer terminal, "what about this pipe? Something extra's been added to the water in it."

Emmanus stared at him. "That water goes straight to the Lady President's household! The reservoir's through there," he pointed at a large locked door. "We aren't allowed to go in. None of us know what they add to it. Some people say that the whole family suffers from a disease and they add the medicine..." he trailed off. The Doctor obviously wasn't listening. In fact, he was heading towards the locked door. He had pulled out a strange glowing device and was running it across the keypad that admitted entrance to the forbidden chamber.

He didn't expect the keypad to give a sharp bleep. He certainly didn't expect the door to spring open for the odd man in the suit.

As the Doctor pulled the door further open, Emmanus shouted after him, "Wait! Don't- " but it was too late. The Doctor was gone with a wave over his shoulder.

The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The Doctor had to admit, the set up was ingeniously simple. Once the water that went to the public was separated from it, the final fourth chemical was added to the water that went to the President's home. The mysterious substance ran from a pipe that was presumably connected to a container on the floor above this one.

He pulled a second test tube from his pocket and caught the chemical coming from the pipe before it reached the water. He corked it with a blue stopper to distinguish it from the regular water, for which he had used an orange stopper. He gave the room a second admiring glance then hurriedly left. If this room was forbidden to regular workers at the water purification plant then someone would probably have noticed that he had managed to enter it. He could talk his way out of a confrontation if he needed to, but it was better to avoid trouble when he had the luxury.

With another wave at a dazed Emmanus, he took off up the pipe he had emerged from at a run.

* * *

He made it back to the TARDIS without incident. The marketplace was empty in the light that came from the three moons. He left the samples in the safe 'hands' of the TARDIS and as she analysed each substance and separated them into separate chemicals the Doctor decided it might be time to head back to the hotel and find out what trouble Rose had undoubtedly discovered.

**A.N.**_ That was incredibly difficult to write. I'm not particularly pleased with how this turned out so if you have any comments on how I can edit and improve it please let me know. Other than that, let me know what you think anyway! _

_I do intend to have the next chapter up within the next ten days or so. Hopefully less. _

_**Sweetdeath04**_


	4. Chapter Three: Toil and Trouble

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. I do have a model of David Tennant but alas, that is all.

**A.N. **_Thank for all of you who added this fic to your Alerts and Favourites, and special thanks goes to my four wonderful reviewers. Here's the next chapter as promised! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three – Toil and Trouble**

Sometimes Rose forgot that the Doctor was a Time Lord. While the whole travelling through space and time never got old, it had become a part of her as much as it had the Doctor and she knew she certainly wasn't the only human who had travelled with him for such a prolonged time – Sarah-Jane had proven that. But the Doctor just looked so _human_ that it made it easy for her to forget that he was over nine hundred (she didn't really believe he was nine hundred and one _exactly_. When you travelled through time as much as he had, surely you could easily lose track of a year or two.) years old and had the experience and knowledge of someone who lived that long.

And then, of course, there were times when difference was so astoundingly obvious that she felt like kicking herself for forgetting about it in the first place.

Naturally, this was one of those times.

She had fallen asleep the previous night before the Doctor had returned to the hotel. She had woken in the morning to find sunlight streaming in from the balcony and the Doctor trying to force a piece of toast past her lips. Without so much as a _'good morning'_, he had launched into a tale about water and mysterious chemicals and that his converse were still wet. Rose's sleep-fogged brain tried valiantly to comprehend what he was telling her however all she could really recall later was that the chemical make-up of water was H₂O and that it wasn't to be confused with H₂O₂ which was bleach. To be perfectly honest, she couldn't even remember if this grain of knowledge had been picked up from the Doctor, or Mrs Carey, her GCSE chemistry teacher.

During the _"vitally important trip to the TARDIS,"_ she tuned out the Doctor's ramblings and concentrated instead on things she could understand at this unseemly hour of the morning. For example, did the Doctor ever sleep? Surely he had to. No one could survive on tea alone and still have so much energy, even Time Lords. Could they? Maybe he hibernated once every hundred years or so.

And, of course, there was the matter of her brief conversation with Marick the day before. She knew she should really tell the Doctor about it. Puppet governments were more his speciality than hers. But she had promised Marick that she would meet him again without the Doctor and if she did inform him he wouldn't let her go alone. Besides, she mused, it wasn't as if she was really going to get a chance to tell the Doctor anything. He was talking so much that she couldn't get a word in edgeways even if she tried.

The marketplace was teeming with life, though not as busy as it had been when she had walked through it with the Doctor yesterday. People were rushing about, opening stalls and displaying their products with an artful grace. No one paid any heed to the man in the suit who had been sought after as much as any of the items on sale in the stalls only hours ago.

They had finally made it back to the TARDIS and as the Doctor energetically studied the view screen and the content of a couple of test tubes, practically cooing at his finding, Rose hunted down breakfast, not having time to finish what the Doctor had started force feeding her at the hotel. When she had been sufficiently woken up by the infusion of caffeine in her coffee she made her way back to the console room where the Doctor was still muttering away.

"The dear Lady President is a genius!" He exclaimed, turning suddenly to her. "A devious, manipulative genius, but a genius all the same! Rose," he grinned, "do you see what this beauty does?" He brandished a test tube at her.

She looked between the test tube and the ridiculously complex chemical structure displayed on the view screen for a few moments before finally staring at the Doctor. An expression, somewhere between confusion, curiosity and bemusement, graced her face.

He continued to grin at her, before launching into his explanation with a list of chemical compounds that she was pretty sure didn't occupy spaces on the periodic table of her era. Which was when she was reminded of the immeasurable gap between human and Time Lord.

This was how she got to where she was now- stuck between feeling like a child and wanting to kick herself. Normally she could follow the Doctor's explanations and his plans, or at least a portion of them. _This,_ she suspected, required the Time Lord equivalent of a chemistry A-Level to understand.

With a sign of resignation she rose onto her tiptoes and peaked out the small windows on the door of the TARDIS. The sun was rising quickly and if she was to meet Marick at midday she would have to leave soon. She looked back at the Doctor, who was happily flinging complements at the obscure chemical, debating whether or not to tell him.

No. No, she wouldn't. Chemistry wasn't her thing but she wasn't stupid. Now, talking to people, that was something she could do. She was nobody's _dumb ape_ and this was as good a time as any to prove it.

The TARDIS door didn't even squeak as she opened it and she slipped out without a word.

* * *

As she approached the fountain she decided that she would soon be able to walk between it and the TARDIS with her eyes closed. Marick had yet to arrive and the heat was almost unbearable. As she scooped up water in her hands to drink she thought on how to convince the Doctor to park the TARDIS in the hotel district of the next planet they decided to visit.

As she sipped water from her cupped hands she never noticed the figures approaching her from behind. Water escaped through her fingers as Marick, the slave fallen from favour, the man she had trusted, grabbed her in a head lock.

"Marick! Marick, it's me, it's Rose! What are you- " Her protests were cut off as Marick squeezed his arm tighter around her throat.

Hands clapped together in applause only a few steps away and Rose found herself being forced to turn towards their audience. Her eyes widened in surprise and she tried to force words through her lips but all that was produced was a pained moan.

"Hello again, _Dame_ Rose," Lady Ardeth sneered at her. "Fancy meeting you here." Ardeth produced a small syringe-like device from a pouch strapped around her waist. Rose's struggles increased as the woman approached her. "Now now Rosie, dear. Don't move around so much! You'd hate for this needle to break while inside your skin."

She grabbed a wad of Rose's hair and brought the needle down, placing it lightly on her neck. "I'm so sorry it had to come to this, my dear. I truly am. If only you had sold that charming slave of yours to me this unpleasant business could have been entirely avoided."

This was about the _Doctor_? She forced herself to think about him instead of what was in that syringe as Ardeth pressed it down into a vein and the crystal clear solution disappeared into her blood.

Ardeth withdrew the empty syringe, replacing it in its pouch. "You can let go of her now," she dismissed Marick, and Rose had every intention of giving her a face full of her fist as Marick withdrew his arm from around her neck. Before she had even lifted her fist, however, Ardeth spoke. "Stay exactly where you are, Rose."

Rose scoffed inwardly. She had no intention of staying still. She wanted out of this despicable woman's company as soon as possible. She went to take a step forward...

And found she couldn't move even an inch. Her legs wouldn't respond, her arms wouldn't respond, she couldn't even wriggle her fingers or toes. Her mouth, on the other hand, was working perfectly.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Her voice was high with panic and her throat was hoarse from being choked.

Ardeth smiled and a chill went up Rose's spine. "Let me give you a little history less, Rose. Over one thousand years ago, my direct ancestors were the Governors of this city. Emile and Delilah Ardeth ruled together as husband and wife. Emile was a great scientist but eventually he invented his own downfall. You see, he was the one that discovered that little chemical that I injected into you. It makes the brain very weak to the powers of suggestion. For example, I told you to stay where you are, so the chemical stops the electrical impulses from your brain from ever reaching your limbs."

Ardeth paused and stroked Marick's cheek with her hand. "But Emile committed a sin that Delilah never forgave him for. He betrayed his wife and grew lustful after another woman." Rose didn't think it was wise to announce that she, Alexandra Ardeth, was doing much the same thing by buying and selling slaves for her own pleasure. Ardeth continued, "So Delilah preyed on his weakness and administered his own formula to him." Her smile grew, "He may have governed this city, but he only did so under Delilah's command. The formula worked so well that she began administering it to everyone, by introducing it to the water supply. She arranged treaties between the cities so that the whole world was ruled by her. And she _suggested_ to the population that the next President should be her daughter. Naturally, they agreed."

Rose interrupted, "So the position of World Leader was passed down through the generations, and you're next, right?" Ardeth nodded. "So what does that have to do with me? Or the Doctor for that matter?" In the films the baddies always liked to gloat to the hero about their nefarious plan. Rose was banking on it being the same in real life.

"The Doctor? Is that what you call your slave? Very well, I'll tell you. For the Presidential line to continue in our family I need to have a child. A daughter, in fact. Assuming this _Doctor_ is as genetically sound as he looks, I intend for him to be the father."

Rose choked as she heard the words from Ardeth's mouth. "You _what_?"

"You're not from here. If you die, all your possessions go to the state, including your slave. You see," Ardeth patted Rose's cheek, "you should have just sold him to me. Now," she concluded, "to business.

Rose, I want you to walk straight towards that cliff edge. Do not stop, even when you get there. Keep walking forwards. Do not ask anyone for help." Ardeth's cold eyes met hers. "Goodbye, _Dame_ Rose Tyler."

And so, Rose began to walk. She tried not to. She tried to point herself in a different direction. She even tried to fall flat on her face.

She failed.

All she had left was the power of her mind, but what use was that? If only she had told the Doctor where she was going. If she hadn't been so confident she wouldn't be walking towards her death. Her breathing quickened as she realised that was exactly what she was walking towards. Her death. She closed her eyes, only for a moment. She had to think! _Think!_ How could she get in contact with the Doctor? If only she was psychic! But thinking about the impossible wasn't going to help her now...

Psychic! Of course!

Well, Rose decided, if the Face of Boe could do it, then so could she!

**A.N.** _Phew! What a chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter might be the last one, I'm not sure. Anyway, we'll see what exactly the Doctor discovered about the chemicals! I hope to update again soon! Let me know what you think!_

_**~Sweetdeath04**_


	5. Chapter Four: Chemically Bonded

Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me and I am making no profit from using the characters for my own sordid entertainment.

**A.N.**_I _had_ to update today! Because six years ago exactly I posted my first ever fanfiction on this site! Anyway, I realise I said this would be the last chapter. I was wrong. Very wrong. I'm not sure how many chapter's you're gonna get out of me before this fic finishes, but here's another one for you anyway! Enjoy_

**Chapter Four – Chemically Bonded**

The Doctor had hated leaving the TARDIS to do all the work without him around to keep a watchful eye on the, quite frankly, _fascinating_ process. But, as they said, needs must. As soon as Rose had awoken the next morning he had launched into an account of his infiltration of the water distribution plant, desperate to share his theories with someone.

The walk back to the TARDIS was too long, even at the quick pace at which he was walking. _This _was what space and time travel was about! Every society had a gem- something as rare and precious as a red diamond. Oh sure, the 'gem' was never a shiny piece of rock, Metebelis Three being the exception to the rule. But there was always something to find, if one could be bothered to look. Sometimes it wasn't obvious, usually because it was being used to aid all the wrong causes. But there was _always_ something there.

The Doctor was sure that these chemicals were the precious gems of Cherush.

He practically dived at the view screen as soon as he unlocked the door of the TARDIS with Rose in his wake. He whipped out his glasses and perched them on the bridge of his nose. He didn't actually _need _glasses for reading but they made him look more intelligent. They even made him _feel_ more intelligent!

The TARDIS had done the majority of the work for him. It had broken down each of the compounds to their very base elements. From there it was easy to put them back together and find their purpose. The Doctor deduced that other than water, the first test tube contained trace amounts of iodine and chlorine bleach- both commonly used to purify water. The third chemical was more complex. Much more complex... but familiar.

As he ran it through the TARDIS's memory bank, searching for any little reference to jog his memory, he began looking at the fourth and final chemical. The chemical that was only taken by the presidential household.

Rose, he noticed, was making a second breakfast. He hadn't really given her a chance to wake up, let alone eat that morning, he thought, a little guiltily. And he was beginning to wonder if it had been worth it. This chemical... it didn't seem familiar. It didn't seem remarkable in the slightest. It looked like a child's experiment- throwing things together just to see what would happen. And with this, _nothing_ happened!

When he did not prevail however, the TARDIS never let him down. The third unknown chemical that was in every single citizen's water supply was remarkably similar to a something he had seen before. It wasn't an exact copy- there was something extra added, which made sense now that he thought about it.

The chemical in the TARDIS's database, he remembered, he had found on a planet called Khroniss. He hadn't stayed there long. Only long enough to find that the people there were in the middle of a war of six sides and that it was happening exactly how history had dictated it, even if he didn't like it. Once upon a time it had been a war of eight sides. The first sect had been all but wiped out after the island they had lived on had bombarded by a poisonous chemical.

The second sect had amalgamated with another side... but not willingly. He had witnessed the men and women who had become, for lack of a better term, zombies, marching with their enemy. They, too, had been subdued by a chemical attack, but it had a completely different effect.

It had stopped the electrical impulses created by its victims' brains from ever reaching their limbs. It had left them like robots, taking orders from their masters.

But that _couldn't_ be what was happening here. Could it? The chemical _was_ different. Could someone here have found a way to stop the side effect of the chemical? Found a way to stop those who had taken it becoming mindless drones, unable to think for themselves? And even if they had, _why_ would the Lady President and her family willingly ingest this chemical?

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned to find Rose watching over his shoulder. Talking would help him figure it out. He just needed to bounce his ideas off someone.

"The dear Lady President is a genius!" He announced, gaining her attention. "A devious, manipulative genius, but a genius all the same!" At least, he hoped she was. Geniuses were easier to deal with than those who were just fools with good luck. "Rose, do you see what this beauty does?" He waved the test tube at her.

He didn't expect her to understand the nature of the chemical structure before her. He barely understood it himself. But that was fine. He needed her to be able to see the bigger picture when all he could see were the molecules.

He explained it, in detail, more to himself than to her. He drew out a map in his mind. This led to this and then to that. And still, when he was done, the fourth and final chemical remained as elusive as ever. Time had passed since he had begun his analysis; Time, even for a man in a time machine, which was precious. Rose had wandered off somewhere, most likely in the depths of the TARDIS. He was completely alone.

Alone enough that if he made a ridiculous mistake there was no one to point and laugh.

Carefully, ever so gently, he tipped the second test tube towards the first. One drop of the unknown substance would be the perfect amount. Too much, and the reaction may not be the one that occurred naturally in the president's mansion.

Slowly, one solitary drop rolled off the lip of the test tube and fell through the air into the content of the other. It rippled before the Doctor corked it and shook it. The TARDIS analysed the final content.

He thought he felt his hearts stop for just a brief second. Of course! It was perfect! It made complete sense! It was brilliant!

It was water!

The final chemical had completely neutralised the controlling chemical that was distributed to the rest of the population. People would have asked questions why the president had ordered the adding of a chemical to the water of the population of Cherush, but not taken the chemical herself. But to add an additional chemical, one that neutralised the toxin, into her own water supply- it was brilliant!

He carefully replaced the cork on the remainder of the antidote, for that's what it was, and dropped it into his pocket. His index fingertip brushed against something inside it and he withdrew it sharply, placing the injured digit inside his mouth.

Something had _burned_ him.

He wiped his finger on his trousers and carefully placed it back inside his pocket, groping to find the offending article. He gingerly pulled it out and dropped it on the console. _It,_ was the psychic paper and the Doctor was, quite frankly, surprised that it hadn't become alight with flames.

He reached up to his face and pulled off his glasses, using the leg to open the small notebook.

Two words graced its page.

'_HELP CLIFF.'_

Cliff? Who was Cliff? Cliff Richard? Cliff McNish? Jimmy Cliff? He was pretty certain that the TARDIS hadn't picked up any of these Cliff's as hitchhikers, though it wouldn't be the first time.

He stood, stretching his legs as he walked towards the door. Peeking through the windows he glanced out at the bustling marketplace. Beyond it was the fountain and the hotel where they had stayed. A short walk from that was the beach below the cliff face-

Cliff!

The Doctor felt his hearts beating more rapidly. Where was Rose? He called out her name, but only got his echo through the TARDIS corridors as a reply.

'_HELP.'_ Rose needed help. _'CLIFF.'_ She was near the cliff.

He was out the TARDIS door and sprinting through the marketplace, leaving people reeling in his wake, before he had even completed the thought.

**A.N.**_ This chapter did not turn out like I intended it to and I'm not best pleased about it. I do promise, however, that the next chapter will be full of action to make up for it. I'm also thinking that I should have taken chemistry as an A-Level at school- it might have made this chapter a bit more believable!_

_Let me know what you think anyhow, and I promise I'll update in the next week!_

_**~Sweetdeath04**_


	6. Chapter Five: Mind Over Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related to it. I'm only borrowing the characters for my own perverse amusement.

**A.N.**_ Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Once again this is _not_ the last chapter. This fic just does not want to end. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Five - Mind Over Matter**

His two hearts thumped painfully in his chest as he forced himself to push his legs faster and faster. The Doctor dared not think about what would happen if he arrived too late to prevent whatever catastrophe was about to occur. Instead he visualised in his mind the length of the cliff face and tried to deduce where along it he was most likely to find Rose.

As he powered past the last of the marketplace stalls he refused to be overcome by the sheer vastness of the area he had to search. He couldn't afford to make a mistake. He simply didn't have time.

Rose had learnt that while she couldn't stop walking, she could control the pace of her walk. This, however, required concentration. For approximately a quarter of the distance to the cliff edge she had prioritised attempting to send a message to the psychic paper. After that she concentrated mainly on slowing her speed, thinking about the message only for brief moments at a time. If the Doctor hadn't received the message by this time, he wouldn't reach her before she hit the cliff edge anyway. She was coming up to the half way point of her fateful trek.

The most logical place for him to start his search, thought the Doctor, would be at the cliff edge parallel to the fountain. If Rose was going somewhere or meeting someone the fountain was the most distinctive place. He skidded to a halt on the grass, dust flying out behind him. He squinted in the sunlight as he looked around for his companion.

He couldn't see her. He dreaded to think that he may have been too late. Or that he was in the wrong place. He peeked over the edge of the cliff, not seeing Rose on the beach below and thankfully not seeing any bodies smashed on the cliffs below. He looked back across the grass where he had come from. Rose had been wearing one of the decorative dresses that were custom for the women here. It had been an attempt to blend in and apparently it had worked too well. Blonde hair wasn't uncommon here either. There was no one panicking or screaming in hysterics around him. That was a good sign at least.

As he glanced around something caught his eye. He raised his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun. A young woman, Rose, as a matter of fact, was strolling calmly towards him, waving to him.

Rose may have looked calm but she was starting to panic. The cliff was getting closer and closer with every step she took. She could see the Doctor- he was easy to spot in his custom brown suit, dashing towards the cliff edge- but he obviously couldn't see her. She waved her hands above her head and she would have jumped up and down if her legs would have let her.

"Doctor!" She screamed out, not giving a damn who else heard her and how they looked at her. "Doctor! He-" Her cry was cut off by a sharp coughing fit. Right, she though. Of course. She wasn't allowed to ask for help. She was thankful that she was at least allowed to _think_ it. Well, that didn't mean she couldn't draw the Doctor's attention to herself.

Obviously the waving had worked as he had started moving towards her. She forced herself not to quicken her pace- getting to the Doctor faster would also result in getting to the cliff faster.

When the Doctor reached her, not half as soon as she would have liked, he waved the psychic paper at her. "I'm guessing this was from you? You do have a mobile phone, you know? A very special mobile phone that I, personally, sonicked for you that you could have used. I mean, what's the point of having a mobile phone if you're not going to carry it? And, Rose, why are you still walking?"

"I can't stop," Rose finally blurted out. She had tried to tell him, but when the Doctor started talking there was no power in the universe that could make him stop. "She- Lady Ardeth, I mean- injected me with something that's making me do what she says, which, by the way, is walk off this cliff. So if you have any bright ideas," she looked at the cliff which was only a few feet away, "now would be a really good time to try them out!"

The Doctor was walking backwards, watching her as she spoke. She could see the light dawning in his eyes as he understood what she was trying to say. But for once, thankfully, he didn't feel the need to explain it before he took action.

He quickly stepped in front of her, grabbed her around the knees and lifted her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Her legs involuntarily kicked at him but the Doctor didn't seem to notice as he headed back towards the TARDIS. During the return journey, which took a significantly longer amount of time than it had the previous time the Doctor had made the trip, they began to share all the information they had gathered on the chemical and its use on Cherush.

* * *

"She wants me to do _what_!" The Doctor struggled to hold Rose while she squirmed to break free from him as he unlocked the door of the TARDIS and carried her inside. "No, don't say it again," he said quickly before she could repeat herself. "I heard you the first time." The Doctor screwed up his face and shuddered. "Ugh, evil slavers are definitely _not_ my type!"

Rose barely refrained from asking what _was_ his type. Instead she replied rather coyly and with a grin, "If she got her claws into you I don't think you'd get a choice in the matter."

When they entered the small medical bay in the TARDIS the Doctor was forced to release Rose so that he could fill a syringe with the chemical he had found to be the antidote to what Ardeth had given her, and administer it. This, unfortunately, meant that Rose was forced to start walking again. The Doctor had tried ordering her to stop but had been unsuccessful. He had been quietly miffed that this was a problem he couldn't talk his way, or rather _Rose's_ way, out of. Apparently Ardeth had assumed total control of Rose's body, for the time being at least.

She made it to the TARDIS door before the Doctor caught up with her again, syringe in hand. She concentrated on not resisting as he found a vein and injected her, even as they walked outside. When he withdrew, Rose looked down at her legs. They were still walking.

"Why's it not working? Doctor?" she swallowed thickly. She couldn't live the rest of her life walking towards a cliff with the Doctor constantly being forced to carry her away from it.

"Just give it a minute to-" Before the Doctor had finished, Rose's legs shuddered to a halt before promptly buckling beneath her. The Doctor caught her as she fell backwards. "Work," he finished. Both their faces broke into wide grins and Rose laughed with relief as he helped her to her feet.

"You know," The Doctor turned towards her, mocking a serious expression, as they made their way back into the TARDIS, "I'm _sure_ I told you yesterday not to wander off!"

**A.N.**_ Right, now that's Rose sorted, the Doctor just has to fix everyone else on the planet! Next chapter _will_ be the epilogue, I swear! Let me know what you think, I know this chapter was quite short!_

_**~Sweetdeath04**_


	7. Epilogue: Water, Water Everywhere

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and anything related to it do not belong to me and I'm making no money from them.

**A.N. **_Apologies for the delay in updating. I've just moved house (and country) so things have been hectic for a wee while. Here's the final chapter! Thanks for your patience and I hope it's worth the wait! Enjoy!_

**Epilogue – Water, Water Everywhere**

The plan was a work of absolute genius, if Rose did say so herself. They had quickly decided that they couldn't leave Cherush in its current state. The first thing they had to do was give the citizens back their free will. Next, they would deal with Ardeth and her mother.

Rose had ordered the Doctor to redress in his slave costume to which he had protested, but it was ultimately to no avail. They were now both on their way to the water distribution plant and instead of climbing in through the pipes, this time they were headed straight for the front door.

As they approached the guards, Rose gritted her teeth before forcing a smile onto her face and prepared for the performance of a lifetime. The smile became a bit more real, however, when she glanced up at the Doctor who was working on perfecting his puppy-dog look.

Rose quickly informed the guards that she was at the plant to inquire about making a donation, and they eagerly let her and the Doctor through. New blood, she thought ominously.

They were escorted into an elaborate office on the top floor of the building and asked to wait. Rose took a seat rather smugly as the Doctor had to stand behind her. A large window looked out over the mountains in the distance and as she squinted through the sunlight she thought she could see a mansion in the distance.

"Ms Tyler," a woman's voice spoke from the doorway behind her. Both Rose and the Doctor turned around and Rose stood to shake the woman's proffered hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please," she gestured at the seat and the intention was quite clear. Rose sat down as the woman crossed to the other side of the desk and also took a seat. "I'm Sheryl Kayner, the administrator of this facility. I was told you were interested in making a donation?" For the first time since she had entered the room she acknowledged the Doctor's existence as she glanced up at him.

"I'm considering it," Rose said with a wide smile that she couldn't stop from spreading across her face. "I'm new to the area and I don't really know what happens here. I was wondering if you could give us a tour before I decide?"

The Administrator was momentarily confused when Rose included her slave in the request, but she squashed the feeling. Here, people didn't recognise their slaves in such a way, but this woman was from a different province. Perhaps things were different there. If the lady wanted a tour, she'd get one. The slave in question looked to be in fine physical condition- she could get a lot of work out of him. Not only that, but she had heard rumours about this Rose Tyler. Some called her a _Dame_. Someone of that title must be of some importance. Perhaps, if they gave a good enough impression, more workers would be forthcoming. She would have to give Dame Rose her utmost attention.

* * *

The Doctor was utterly bored. The grand tour hadn't yet taken them to the main distribution centre where he hoped he would be able to slip away unnoticed.

Rose didn't seem to be any more interested in the tour than he was. She was nodding in all the right places and hmmm-ing and ahhh-ing, but her disinterest was obvious. This was actually working to the Doctor's advantage. The Administrator seemed almost desperate to impress Rose and so was giving her all of her attention. The Doctor, on the other hand, was like an echo or a ghost. He was invisible.

Perfect.

Finally they entered a rather plush elevator and began to descend slowly to under the planet's surface and the Doctor had to try hard not to bounce on the balls of his feet in anticipation. They were entering the belly of the beast.

The Administrator and Rose walked forward towards the central console that the Doctor had seen before. He hung back before slipping away, unnoticed, into the adjoining room that held the chemical antidote. He waved the sonic screwdriver about the room, hoping to disable any alarms that were bound to go off, before turning it to another setting and putting it back in his pocket.

A ladder scaled the wall opposite him and he climbed it quickly. Hanging onto the rungs with one arm he reached for the sonic screwdriver hanging off his belt. Pointing it towards the heavy chemical containment tank he activated it at the setting he had previously programmed it to.

For a few moments it appeared as though nothing was happening. Then, with the screeching of metal, the tank began to rupture. The antidote poured from its housing, cascading over the Doctor as he gripped the ladder tightly, into an overspill tank.

When the last of the chemical had been swept away the Doctor gingerly climbed back down the ladder, shook his hair out like a wet dog, and slipped out of the room. No one, except Rose, seemed to notice his disappearance and subsequent reappearance. No one even noticed that he was soaked to the skin. All the slaves were hard at work in the Administrator's presence, minding nobody's business but their.

This time, the Doctor stood directly under one of the tanks, holding the sonic screwdriver in one hand and an open test tube in the other. He pointed the screwdriver directly upwards and listened to its distinctive hum. It was soon marred by the creaking of the tank above him.

The following waterfall was so forceful that it brought him to his knees. Thankfully he was still able to function enough under the heavy weight that he was able to cork the now full test tube and secure it and the screwdriver to his belt. When the rushing of water in his ears finally ended he was able to hear the alarms echoing loudly throughout the chamber.

He found himself being grabbed tightly around his arm and hauled to his feet. He and Rose were escorted out of the building rather promptly with the profuse apologies of an embarrassed Administrator Kayner and a solemn promise to find out exactly how this accident had occurred.

Rose and the Doctor, drenched as he was, made their way back to the TARDIS with a spring in their step, congratulating each other on a job well done.

* * *

They didn't even go looking for Lady Ardeth. News of Rose's escape from the clutches of death and the accident at the water plant would surely spread and she would come looking for them. As it was, when she did find them they were sitting outside the TARDIS on deck chairs eating ice-cream. Rose was dressed in a light pair of shorts and t-shirt, slathered in layers of sun block. The Doctor's attire was a rather garish orange Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

The Doctor sat up a little straighter in his deck chair and perched his sun glasses on the top of his head before giving the woman a cheerful wave. "Lady Ardeth! So glad you could join us!" He thrust a drink that was as bright as his outfit at her. "Here, have a drink!"

Ardeth practically marched over to them, a furious cloud of dust rising up behind her. She found the tropical drink being thrust into her hand and greeted by two bright smiles, though Rose's looked somewhat sinister. She had to admit, she was stunned that Rose was there at all. She was supposed to be dead!

"Dame Rose," she began scathingly, ignoring the Doctor. "You appear to be in good health."

Rose's smile was fixed on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. "Never been better. You're looking a bit stressed. Maybe you should see someone about that."

The Doctor shuddered, even as the sun beat down on him. He could have sworn the temperature had dropped around the two women who were glaring at each other. He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Rose told me all about your little baby-making proposal, Alex. Can I call you Alex? Anyway, as flattered as I am," he resisted shuddering, "I'm afraid I have to decline. We're not going to be in the area for much longer." He looked her right in the eye, almost challenging her to forbid it.

Ardeth broke the contact first. It was almost as though he was peering into her very soul. She took a drink from the fruity concoction in her hand to hide her discomfort. This _Doctor_ was obviously no ordinary slave.

Suddenly the Doctor's eyes lit up, almost gleefully. "As for the matter of the brainwashing the population of Cherush, well," he grinned, "there's not much we can do about that. But I'd like to make a _suggestion_. Don't speak," cut her off before she could even open her mouth to speak. "Just listen."

And to her absolute, unadulterated horror, Lady Alexandra Ardeth found that her mouth simply wouldn't open. Her lips stayed firmly pressed together.

"You see, I destroyed the tank of antidote at the water distribution facility. I also destroyed a tank of the brainwashing formula. I _suggest_ that you don't bother repairing or replacing these tanks. In a few days the drug will wear off and the citizens of Cherush will have their free will back. And I don't think that some of them will be pleased with the status-quo around here. Don't you agree?"

Ardeth found herself nodding, despite the curses that she was screaming inside her head.

"I also _suggest_," the Doctor continued, "that you force your mother to resign as President and find someone more appropriate to take over. But before you do, I want you to make sure you abolish the slavery laws. No man, nor woman, is ever going to be a slave on this planet again."

A cold dread filled Ardeth. Not at the Doctor's words, but at his tone. He sounded frightening. Powerful. Dangerous.

"You will also destroy any of the chemicals used to control the minds of others and you will destroy the formula. They are _never_ to be used again." He stood up and walked towards her. She found herself unable to look away from him. Staring down at her he concluded, "Do you understand me?"

She nodded, conveying her obedience.

"Well then!" Suddenly a completely different man was standing before her. Gone was the dark and dangerous Doctor, though she suspected he lurked just below the surface, keeping watch. "Hop to it! There's no time like the present! Allons-y!"

Ardeth was only too happy to leave, cursing her own stupidity at being fooled into drinking her own formula.

* * *

The only stayed a few more days on Cherush and the situation was already getting back to normal. A new president had been elected, a former slave of President Ardeth's. It seemed that he had done most of the drudge work when his previous mistress had been in charge and he had gained a good grasp of politics.

There were downsides to the reformation, however. The Doctor predicted that crime would rise but that was a small price to pay for a life with free will.

"Do you think they'll be okay? They lived this way for over a thousand years." Rose asked as they entered the TARDIS to leave.

The Doctor glanced out over their surroundings. "Why don't we find out?"

* * *

They had only been gone a few seconds and yet over a decade had passed. Outwardly it looked like the same Cherush that they had arrived in only a few days ago. The market place was bustling, a hive of activity. The attire was still the same heavy dresses and tunics. But the people were very different.

Each person was standing straighter, taller, and prouder. Each person was an individual, worth no more than the person standing next to them whether they were male or female.

Neither traveller spoke as they walked to the fountain opposite the cliff face. Everything looked so perfect, but they had to be sure. The Doctor cupped his hands and dipped them in the water before lifting them to his face and taking a sip.

Rose glance anxiously at him as he swirled the water around his mouth. Finally, he swallowed.

She couldn't help it. Rose jumped towards him, hugging him. They both laughed as he spun her around.

Together, they stood for a while, staring out in wonder at the slave free world.

THE END

**A.N. **_Finally the last chapter! Over three years after starting this fic I'm finally finishing it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and let me know what you all thought of this final chapter!_

_**~Sweetdeath04**_


End file.
